Safety Dance
by jobelle516
Summary: We dance together, we dance around subjects. 1st pairing is Hurt, Hunter!Kurt. Their Safety Dance subject is Kurt's health. Dr Blaine Anderson and Nursey Rachel Berry. A Collection of Safety Dances. (Warning of sort: S/M or if you prefer the term D/S. MxM, Mature subjects, risk taking subjects. Medical procedures. Nothing too graphic, rules and I have a weak tummy for such things.)
1. Kiwi, Cellophane and Safety Glasses

_**Ownership and Inspiration:**_ I don't own Glee. I also don't own the inspiring stories of EdyFerrone, esp Safe and The Cat Just Couldn't Stay to say that I can't write like her, but her words have inspired what I can write about and as I have so many readers, I know you'll be interested in this side step too.

_**Music Inspiration:** _I'm Glad You Came, The Warblers headed by Sebastian Smythe, Season Three.

_**Inspiring scent:** _Muse by Estee Lauder. Or whatever gets you going.

_**Rating:**_ M. That's 16 plus.

_**Ship:**_ I'm on the Jogan Gondola therefore a Gondolier. But this chapter is: Hurt, such as Hunter!Kurt.

_**Trigger Warnings: **_Mature subjects and risk taking subjects. S/M or if you prefer the term D/S relationships. Medical procedures and subjects.

* * *

**~ Kiwi, Cellophane and Safety Glasses ~**

Kurt had been _treated _hard by previous Masters, he thought he knew all the consequences of his kink. Now he's in a serious relationship with _the_ Hunter Clarington, his definitive Master. They're living in New York, he's schooling at NYADA. All things are well, aren't they?

~ o ~

He awoke early before Hunter, this morning. A role reversal, he has to provoke whenever he sees the opportunity. So today, he crawls out from Hunter's embrace and tip toes very carefully to the chair that is Hunter's. Used for watching Kurt sleep and ponder of ways that Hunter will discipline him.

The realization that Hunter has declared his love for him is terrific. Kurt knew he cared, he could feel that and he was thinking he felt love from Hunter, but for Hunter to actually say it out loud, stirs his belly more. And scenarios to play with, to provoke and deepen his need of satisfying his Master, has his _manhood _twitching with such great anticipation and joy.

He creates a new list of things to do this week. Shopping for very tight jeans, shirts, hell a new wardrobe that will raise Hunter's jealous flame is an absolute must.

Hunter stirs, Kurt lifts his head to watch him. "Kurt!... Um, no not that way! Grmmp hmmm, wait…." Even in his sleep, he dreams of being the best Master. Kurt's chest swells with pride, love and devotion.

Kurt's eye falls on Hunter's dressing gown. A quick grab and he covers his nakedness with it, certain that should Hunter find out, there would certainly be some great punishment to come.

He leans on one elbow and automatically starts sucking a thumb, whilst watching Hunter sleep. Hunter is peaceful, on his back, the covers have fallen down when he rolled over. So his huge, naked chest is exposed and visible, as the gentle morning light creeps in. His chest rises as he breathes in, holds a moment and then goes down, and up, hold and down. And Kurt sucks his thumb harder, nibbles it a bit and sucks more. He squats on the chair now and watches with great fascination.

Squatting becomes uncomfortable so he adjusts once more, his growing _member _is also becoming a problem. Without Hunter's demands he's worried he'll start to automatically take care of it. And that'd be a bad move, but then again a great provocation.

Kurt's eyes glint with desire and little smiles come and go as he watches Hunter sleep. One arm stretched out where Kurt should have been, the fingers occasionally grasping at the air, maybe aware of his absence. Kurt's eyes travel along from the fingers to his wrist, along those veins that reach his elbow, those strong arm muscles, his shoulder and Hunter's beautiful ears and face. A mountain obstacle when nibbling, kissing and reaching from one part of Hunter to another.

Hunter puts his right arm onto his chest, rubs where his heart is and rolls back to where Kurt should be. He reaches out and around, no Kurt! This has Kurt sucking his thumb more aggressively and sitting still and back as far as the chair will absorb him. He holds his breath and pulls his thumb out with a tiny slurp sound. Eyes raised, mouth set firm in a little 'oh' and the clock has even stopped ticking.

"Kurt, where are you?" Not quite awake Hunter looks around the room and passed Kurt, who's wearing his robe and on the other side of the room, so he's thinking his robe is just on his chair. Kurt stifles a giggle. "Where the hell is he?" Hunter stretches out onto Kurt's side of the bed, so that when he comes back he'll have to move him to get back in. Hunter sighs and falls into a slumber once more. Kurt sits on the arm of the chair now, on an angle, his arse is still very sore from the night before. He returns to sucking a thumb, watching and admiring every inch of Hunter's physique.

~ o ~

Starting with Hunter's feet, which are out from the sheets and hanging over the edge of the bed. They're huge and it's like the magazines say, big feet equals big '_ahem'_. Hunter has all those qualities. Big feet for massaging his back and a bigger '_ahem' _for massaging both their egos.

Kurt decides new sheet sets are on the shopping list. The sheet is just visible on Hunter's ankles, poking out from under the blanket, and Hunter's shape is visible through those. His calves, legs and the shape of his perfectly formed arse are under the covers. The covers stop at his waist. With his arms outstretched and hands hanging off the bed, he looks the pose of a Greek Adonis. At this Kurt can't stay on the other side of the room any more.

He climbs down from the chair and makes his way to Hunter's left, gently sitting where Hunter's pillow was, which he puts alongside the left of his Master.

He holds his breath a moment, as he carefully places his right hand just at the join of the covers and Hunter's waist. It's warm and firm, as Kurt adds gentle pressure he feels Hunter move his hips before he sees him do it. It's a gentle move and he doesn't wake. Kurt breathes again.

Lying alongside on the pillow, he cuddles Hunter's side and back. The dip in Hunter's back up to his rib cage is inviting for kisses, but the rise up his back makes Kurt want to lay on him. As he lifts his hand off and places it between his shoulder blades, he wonders how his physique must look from behind to Hunter.

Hunter moves his shoulders, like there must be an insect on him. Kurt moves with the shrug and its gesture of throwing his hand off. Taking it quickly back to his chest, he holds his breath again. Eyes wide and looking up at his resting Master's body.

He sighs, puts his left thumb in his mouth, right hand reaches up to Hunter's shoulder blade and closes his eyes to drift into dreams of their new life together.

~ o ~

Kurt rouses to the smell of coffee and breakfast being cooked. He hops in the shower to clean and warm his body where the bruises are beginning to set in. He has to wash so carefully, the aches and pains are worse if he's rough.

Brushing his teeth, more blood escapes from his gums. And that sore inside his inner cheek is getting bigger. He's always been careful with his health. These combined with the sores in his arse are beginning to concern him.

He realizes he can't live with these rose coloured safety glasses anymore. He should have used a safety word last night, he knows that. But the thrill of nearly fainting from Hunters demands mixed with the absolute pain he was in, he just couldn't pass the opportunity of such an _experience_ from that mix.

Anger at himself is growing for mixing thrill with foolishness. Last night, if he hadn't been held over the counter, on the angle Hunter had him, he might have fainted further, if he had. But even then, at the height he was, if he had of fainted, well he worried his face was going to smash into the marble bench top. If that had happened, God knows what damage would've been done to his beautiful face and teeth. He'd already knocked one tooth the other day, and it still throbbed occasionally.

So the agenda for the week is growing. Clothes shopping, hair dressing appointment, coffee with Rachel, lunches with Hunter, dental appointments and a doctors appointment.

After showering and drying he opens a top drawer in the bathroom and removes a health notepad. Leaning back against the sink, _ouch_, on an angle against the sink, he writes newer symptoms to discuss with the doctor. He checks the list once more, feels his balls and breathes out with relief of nothing abnormal.

Looking around the door towards the kitchen, he carefully feels along his _manhood_. Gentle squeezes and prodding, while looking if Hunter should come this way, nothing abnormal, although it starts to delight of itself at this sudden attention linking with Kurt's lookout for their Master. It all felt good along his _manhood and balls_, delightfully good.

~ o ~

* * *

**_Extra author notes from a kute little author:_ **_This has been edited. I whole heartedly apologise if anything was offensive before the changes. No body has complained. The changes are from respect to the real actors and their portrayal of great characters._


	2. First Doctor's Appointment

_**Ownership and Inspiration:** _I don't own Glee. But my imagination I do, I'll never relinquish that.

_**Music Inspiration:**_ Another Day in Paradise, Phil Collins.

_**Inspiring scent:**_ Baby powder and Vanilla beans.

_**Rating:**_ M.

**_Ship:_ **I'm on the Jogan Gondola therefore a Gondolier. But this story is: Hurt, such as Hunter!Kurt.

_**Trigger Warnings: **_Swearing, sex scenes and risk taking subjects. S/M or if you prefer the term D/S relationships. Medical procedures and subjects.

* * *

_It is somewhat impossible for me to write about Blaine, without gushing about his adorableness and ummina ummina ability. I know you'll agree! And for the actor too, oh hunny hunny!_

**~ First Doctor's Appointment ~**

Sitting at the "We're Talking" window, Dr Blaine leans on the counter and sips on his non-fat Mocha, it's really, really hot. _(We all drool 'cause he's so hot too!)_

Dr Blaine moves on the bar stool, he swivels around and stops at 180 degrees, when a pretty blond leans down to pick something up from the sidewalk. His admiring eyes enjoy all that he sees.

The blond is held in time, all the people in this scene are frozen in time. The cars have halted and birds in flight are held in the air – by the cameraman's shutter speed, the interior designer's wall paper brush and the author's pen.

The only living animation is Dr Blaine, swivelling on his chair and looking through the window. He often looks and searches for a familiar face, but today he really is looking for a new fresh face.

When the new fresh face is seen approaching a waiting seat, Dr Blaine near chokes on his coffee. Mr Kurt Hummel has made his very first physical appearance into Blaine's life. Kurt's beauty, adorableness and delicate nature are about to rock his appointment diary.

~ o ~

Dr Blaine sits observing his new patients behind a one way mirror window. A scented candle crackles nearby, today it is of baby powder.

He notes symptoms and patient demeanour in detail. He notes patients who come with company and how they interact.

Patients who bring computers and other 21stC gizmos, he hacks into their streams and spies from hidden cameras.

He gathers sufficient information of them for thirty or so minutes or as necessary, which ever comes first.

If the patient becomes antsy or their companions do, he cuts the observations short. Suffice to say this method helps weed the liars and those who try to fool themselves.

For Kurt Hummel, he appears calm but withdrawn. His mobile phone picks up interesting conversation in texting and Dr Blaine raises his pen for the notebook.

**from Master: **Where the hell are you?

**to Master: **Waiting at the doctors. _(shit!)_

**from Master: **For how long? Your appointment was an hour ago. You're with some guy aren't you?

**to Master: **No I'm not! I don't know, they must be busy. Not my fault _(damn!) _but you can punish me instead of them, later.

**from Master: **Don't 'later' me, I'll later you when I'm good and ready. Tonight then or when I see you next! _(shit again! Still very sore but welcome the pain.)_

~ o ~

Dr Blaine watches Kurt calm down between messages. When he jumps and his face twitches, it's the sign a new message has been received. Kurt looks down at his phone, reads, types and presses send. As he crosses his legs, he starts to wiggle an ankle in the air, leans down to his knees and rubs his forehead. If Blaine didn't know better, he'd easily think Kurt was wanting to roll over, lie down and have the floor absorb him.

Definite signs of being antsy. Blaine rises, grabs his notes, puts money under his cup for the waiter and exits to the waiting room.

~ o ~

Holding his clipboard and pen under his chin, knowing he looks authoritative in his doctor's coat, he leans against the door frame and waits for Kurt to look up from his stare at the floor.

Kurt is tapping one foot on the floor and swinging the other in the air. He's oblivious to anything around him. He's lost inside his mind and body. Fear and anxiety have taken possession of his delicate submissive being. This waiting for a strange new doctor has taken its toll on him today.

"Mr Hummel." Kurt jumps at his name being said aloud by a firm voice, but at the same time a friendly male voice. One that grabs your attention but doesn't hurt your ears or heart. A voice that he knows will be a welcome interruption to his inner voices, thoughts and will be definitely a change from Hunter's often aggressive but delightfully demanding thunder.

"Y..yes?"

"You can come in now, sorry to keep you waiting."

"Oh that's okay, I was just thinking …" he rises and talks on.

Blaine hears him and listens as he is either lying to himself, to Blaine or trying to just fool both of them.

Escorting him into his office, Dr Blaine indicates for him to sit on an over-sized blue lounge room recliner chair. It makes him look even smaller than he feels.

"So, how can I help you?"

Kurt starts explaining symptoms with reasons, while Blaine makes notes. Bruises evident from accidents with door frames, visible from his clothing sitting just below a fresh one. Buttons on his cuffs risen and showing rope burns. Well manicured nails show nothing. Polished shoes and perfect clothing showing pride and respect in himself. His hair style is fine, eyes nervous but fresh and perky. Hands fidget as he talks, carefully choosing his words and enunciated clearly enough. His speech indicating may be one or two dental requirements. Chap stick on healthy coloured lips, but as Kurt's eyes flick to the candle Blaine can see something else is off. Ah, yes, Kurt's breath. Even from their distance apart, there is no denying toothpaste and mouth wash can not disguise that odour.

Blaine interrupts, he's heard enough. "Okay, go behind the curtain and change into the medical gown and take a seat on the bed. I'll take a look at you and we'll make some physical notes." At this Kurt panics "Oh, is that really necessary?"

"Kurt?" Blaine gently pleads "You can trust me." Dr Blaine's soft voice is reassuring, and grabs Kurt's most sensitive nerves from his heart to his mind, down to his nether regions, making him instantly lose a breath and a beat. Right now, he really needs to trust someone, his health is not good, he knows this.

Letting down the protective wall he has built, will only be possible by getting Kurt's trust on board with knowledge that someone else really cares about him. Dr Blaine's eyes have Kurt in a mind meld. And he feels he might be able to trust this new, authoritative man.

He wrings his hands, rises and follows the doctor, there's nothing to worry about, doctor's do this all the time.

"I'll leave you to change, let me know when you're ready?" Kurt hesitates at the bed, looking down at his own hand on the gown. Normally they're white, this one is cream with a company insignia. It's quite soft, not the expected starch and clinically oppressiveness that seems so unnecessary.

Blaine counts ten seconds and puts a hand firmly on Kurt's shoulder. He feels himself push quality brotherly vibes into him. "You're going to be alright now." Kurt raises his head slowly and looks again at Dr Blaine's sympathetic eyes.

Blaine gives him a small smile as he rubs his shoulder. "Alright, Kurt?" he quietly says. "Alright." Kurt says back, just as quietly.

Kurt looks once more at the doctors office before changing. He slowly says "Your wallpaper is weird but your chairs blend well with the carpet. And that candle is very relaxing."

Dr Blaine smiles wide "Good of you to notice, you're getting better already." He nods, indicating for Kurt to change, and closes the curtain as he goes to sit at his desk.

_These coming weeks are going to be a challenge._

~ o ~


	3. First Operation

_**Ownership and Inspiration:**_ I don't own Glee. But my imagination I do, I'll never relinquish that.

_**Music Inspiration:** _Another Day in Paradise, Phil Collins.

_**Inspiring scent:**_ Vegemite sandwiches and apple juice.

_**Rating:** _M. 16 plus.

_**Ship: **_I'm on the Jogan Gondola therefore a Gondolier. But this story is: Hurt, such as Hunter!Kurt.

_**Trigger Warnings: **_Swearing, sex scenes and risk taking subjects. S/M or if you prefer the term D/S relationships. Medical procedures and subjects.

* * *

_It is somewhat near impossible for me to write about Kurt, without thinking of him as being so delicate when he's not well. But when he is well he's like the fun flirty drunk Kurt with Sexy Santa._

**~ First Operation ~**

"I'm ready." And Kurt hears the doctor approach by his whistling. _How annoying. _Kurt's jumpy but knows this is important.

Dr Blaine has a tray of fresh vials for blood specimens, swabs for others and empty jars for scrapings. He puts on fresh gloves and picks up a new pen, sits on his stool and writes Kurt's name and dob on the vials, swabs and jars.

He sighs deeply and looks up toward Kurt on the bed. "Are you ready?"

"Um, I suppose so."

"I'm going to take some notes and specimens of you. Do you want me to start anywhere in particular?" Kurt turns the deepest, darkest beetroot red. His face is absolutely burning and none of this is cute at all. He's been in pain and not always of the favourite kind.

He breaks wind, winces and declares "How about my back end. I have many sores developing, I can feel them as I wipe. They hurt more than usual and I'm worried that I might infect my boyfriend."

"Very well, turn toward the wall and raise your leg up like so. Okay here we go, I'll just move you and take specimens. We'll talk and the time'll go by much quicker then …" Dr Blaine talks as he inspects and takes swabs of Kurt's hole. "You don't look as if you've been preparing yourself well. Such damage will come with infections if you continue on this path. Are you always the catcher?" Dr Blaine talks clinically whilst being friendly and professional. But being clinical is the best way to not cross that transference bridge.

"I… I really prefer it all quite rough. There's something bestial and exhilarating about it. And …" Kurt stops with prodding's that are uncomfortable. Dr Blaine had him positioned only how Hunter ever had him. He can't help but feel he's betraying Hunter. He can't help but think of the doctor just as Blaine right now, only first name basis when someone is in you so far. He's not sure if this is even more delightful when Blaine's two fingers come close to his ... He catches his breath awaiting the familiar brushing. Blaine's other free hand comes around to just alongside his bladder and pushes back to the hand inside. Kurt screams! "OW! Oh my God Nnnnggg…."

~ o ~

Kurt wakes up in a theatre recovery room. He's under a heavy medical blanket to keep him warm and he has no idea how this came to be. His throat is sore as he becomes aware of the Nurse taking a breathing tube out of him. "Cough, cough… oh my throat hurts so much." he hoarsely says. "What the hell happened? Where am I?"

Hunter holds a hand tightly, raising it to his own cheek and kissing it all over. Kisses to the back of his hand, his palm and each finger tip. And then he presses it to his cheek again. "Welcome back to the living. You had me so worried." Hunter's eyes don't lie, he really does love and adore Kurt. Hunter gives in to Kurt's submissive role but that's just all foreplay, right?

Kurt begins to remember their previous bedroom antics, kitchen antics, lounge room and other room antics. As the memories come flooding back his face burns with humiliation. "Hunter, what are you doing here and where am I and what the hell?"

"The doctor's receptionist rang me half an hour after you passed out. He was giving you a physical when you collapsed in agony from some small prodding." His voice is starting to quiver. "After you were stabilized he took all the other necessary specimens and bought you around to his operating suite for an exploratory operation." Hunter had been good to keep most of his speech level and quiet. He puts his big head down on Kurt's stomach and closes his eyes whilst hugging him. Kurt smiles at the big lug.

Kurt pulls the other arm out to the cold air and puts his hand in Hunter's hair. He pushes his fingers through his hair taking his finger nails to Hunter's neck. Once there he slowly scratches back up the neck and holds on the back of his head. Kurt sighs deeply, lungs aching for correct breathing of their own.

He leans back into the pillows and welcomes some much needed, medication induced sleep. He aches all over, and not from passionate love. This time he aches from heavy anaesthetics that had his body held in it's own form of stasis.

~ o ~

At home Kurt is recovering with doting from Hunter, who is currently on his way home from work. Rachel visits when Hunter needs to be elsewhere. She plays the good Nurse quite well, and hung the candy stripe outfit, that Santana had given her, in Kurt's closet for him to keep.

"So when do your results come back?" Handing him some lunch on a tray and sitting alongside him on the cushiony futon. She sips her juice and he slops his, which makes her laugh and nearly cough it back up. "Oh you are so naughty, stop that." She hits his arm. _Cheeky, naughty Kurt!_

"Well they should be through by the end of next week. I only have medication until then. Actually …" He looks at the posy of yellow and red roses Hunter had bought, on the coffee table. "I wondered if Hunter should come with me, or if you'd prefer to?"

"Hunter is your partner Kurt, I think it more important if he were there." She tidy's his serviette and puts her tray on the table. "Why would you think that?"

"I just." Finishes his sandwich, has some more juice, swallows and continues "Well I felt more comfortable talking with Dr Blaine when Hunter wasn't there. I want to protect Hunter from bad news."

"But you want me to be there? Don't you want to protect me too?"

"It's not the same Rach. He is my partner, but you're my best friend. The results will be more upsetting for him, because we haven't been using protection."

"Oh Kurt." She blubbers some and looks toward the map of the world on the wall. "All these plans we were going to do. We were going to visit so many places."

"We still will, I'm not dying Rachel." He's surprised by her sudden dooms day attitude and feels disappointed at her.

"Kurt, you had a health scare." Grabbing the hand closest to her "You _have _a health problem. You may not die today, but one day something will happen. And until we know your results …"

"I'm going to be fine, stop this carry on. If you can't help it, I'll have to go on my own then." His annoyance is rising to wanting to throw her out and be on his own. But he won't do that, she needs him and he really needs her too.

He puts an arm around her, pulling her in for a brotherly hug. She sobs and rests against him as he mentions the countries his eyes catch whilst wandering the world map. "Italy, England, Iceland, Canada."

She joins in "Scotland, New Zealand, oh Japan." His turn "Germany, I want to go where Apple schnapps is made. Venezuela, how romantic would that be." Her turn "South Korea maybe even …." Thinking caps on "Malaysia" they say together.

Laughter replaces the uncomfortable moments of before. "Okay, where to then? Our passports need more stamps on them." She taps her forehead "China, I'd like to see the great wall, France would be nice in the spring." He interrupts "No way, Finland in spring. Summer for Poland, winter for South Russia then over to Indonesia, hop skip to Australia and finish up in the Philippines."

"No you have it wrong, Finland in winter for the Northern Lights and New Zealand for the Southern Lights." She's brought her legs up to crouching and leans her head on the back of the futon, feet pointing at him. She's leaning over her knees and he thinks she looks very cute today. "Hmmm, well Miss Berry." He turns toward her and cuddles his personally adopted sister, "I think the lights of San Francisco and then sailing in Tampa, Florida. What say you to that?"

At this she looks up at him, her personally adopted brother. Their eyes meet, looking deep into one another, seeing each others dreams through pupils and into their minds. They each cup the others face, he kisses her forehead and she kisses his chin.

As tears develop in Rachel's eyes, he raises a finger and taps her nose. "Stop that. I'm going to be fine." He quietly whines.

"I'll believe you. But you really don't know what the results will be, so how can you say that?"

"I'm going to be fine Miss Berry, my dearest friend."

They both sigh when they hear Hunter's key go in the front door and turns the lock. They lean against one another's foreheads as he walks down the corridor "Honey, I'm home."

As he comes into the lounge room, his shoes clap stop. "What the hell is this?" He thunders and flowers fall by his side.

"This Mr Hunter Clarington my boyfriend, my partner and beau, is innocent sibling love." Kurt answers him back "Now come here and show me your loving appreciation, without the rough play and without jealousy in your veins."

Finally Hunter is enjoying this side of Kurt, that he hadn't seen since their early courting days. Opinionated, fun and flirty, demanding and hopefully more aggressive than he is capable of. It's been a great ride while Kurt has been submissive, but Hunter would want some physical aggression, from time to time.

"HONEY, I'M HOME!" He booms once more, this time with a huge smile on his face, arms wide, flowers up in the air and all eyes are on Kurt.

Rachel smiles and claps at this fun live theatre. "Oh, you two are so sweet." She nods and mouths to Kurt that _she'll come with him._ As he accepts Hunter's embrace he mouths back _"Thank you."_

~ o ~

* * *

_**Extra author notes from a kute little author: **_Well! How about a review or pm? Or are you all machines. Feed my little ego, with nice words please?


	4. Follow Up

_**Ownership and Inspiration:**_ I don't own Glee. But my imagination I do, I'll never relinquish that.

_**Music Inspiration:** _Something Happened on the Way to Heaven, Phil Collins.

_**Inspiring scent:**_ Mocha Kenya.

_**Rating:**_ M.

_**Ship: **_I'm on the Jogan Gondola therefore a Gondolier. But this story is: Hurt, such as Hunter!Kurt. With assistance from Dr Blaine Anderson and Nursey Rachel Berry.

_**Trigger Warnings: **_Swearing, sex scenes and risk taking subjects. S/M or if you prefer the term D/S relationships. Medical procedures and subjects.

* * *

_Serious words of warning: Contains an aggressive form of Blaine Devon Anderson. I suppose like when he stood up to Sam Evans and said "I'm not for sale!"._

**~ Follow Up Appointment ~**

Sitting at the "We're Talking" window, Dr Blaine leans on the counter and sips on his medium drip mocha, it's really, really hot. _(We all drool 'cause he's so hot too!)_

Dr Blaine moves on the bar stool, he swivels around and around. His admiring eyes enjoy all that he sees.

He often looks and searches for a familiar face, and today is a great addition to those collection of days. It's a follow up appointment from his absolute favourite patient.

Blaine had thought Kurt's beauty, adorableness and delicate nature was going to rock his appointment diary. However the first appointment had ended up being an earthquake of the worst kind.

~ o ~

Dr Blaine sits observing his new patients behind a one way mirror window. He notes symptoms and patient demeanour in detail. He notes patients who come with company and how they interact.

Patients who bring computers and 21stC gizmos, he hacks into their streams and spies from hidden cameras.

He gathers sufficient information of them for thirty or so minutes or as necessary, which ever comes first.

If the patient becomes antsy or their companions do, he cuts the observations short. Suffice to say this method helps weed the liars and those who try to fool themselves.

For Kurt Hummel, he appears much better than that first appointment, he is calmer. His mobile phone picks up interesting conversation in texting and Dr Blaine raises his pen for the notebook.

**fromTheLoveOfMyLife: **How are you doing babe?

**toTheLoveOfMyLife: **Really well, how about you?

**fromTheLoveOfMyLife: **Yeah I'm good. How long before your appointment?

**toTheLoveOfMyLife: **No Idea. I'll let you know when we're out.

**fromTheLoveOfMyLife: **That would be good, thanks.

**toTheLoveOfMyLife: **Love you, and stop worrying.

**fromTheLoveOfMyLife: **Love you too. Can Rachel get her favourite wine for dinner? I invited Brody too.

**toTheLoveOfMyLife: **That'll be great. I'll let her know.

Rachel flips through magazines on the coffee table. "These are pretty upmarket magazines Kurt." She organizes them in to correct name order and relevant dates. The newer ones up the top, fanning them for browsing. "He's a pretty upmarket doctor Rach, and…" Kurt leans to her, she leans to him, obviously a secret worth keeping and sharing just for themselves. "He's really, really cute too." Rachel's eyes widen and her mouth forms the necessary shape for a very sweet "Oh!" she winks with Kurt and looks forward to meeting Dr Blaine Anderson.

From behind the one way mirror window, Blaine blushes and finishes his drink, clearly pleased. He puts money under his cup and saucer, for the waitress. He rises up, tidies his tie and clothes and makes for the waiting room.

He opens the door and puts his head around the doorway. As his body follows his very cuteness, his eyes meet as Kurt looks up toward him. They smile at each other. Kurt rises up and leans down for Rachel's hand. "He's ready for me."

Rachel looks at Kurt perplexed and then to Dr Blaine, she blushes 'cause Kurt was so correct. He really is quite cute. _  
_

~ o ~

Kurt and Rachel have been in his office for five minutes or so now. They've been sharing quiet conversations while Dr Blaine goes over notes, humms and ahhs, looks up at Kurt and Rachel, then back down to reports and notes.

Dr Blaine tightens the lid on his pen, squares all the papers in front of him and puts the pen on top of those. He breathes in and blows out, pushing himself back in his chair. He finally looks up at them with earnest.

"So Kurt, who is this lovely lady. Your little sister?" Blaine the obvious gentleman in flattery, Rachel blushes and squeezes Kurt's hand.

"No not quite, this is Rachel. She's my best girl-friend friend." Kurt squeezes her back, and they hold hands as brother and sister do. "She came to support me today. I didn't want to upset Hunter, just yet. If the news is bad that is …." He's started to get tongue tied.

"Oh, you're still with Hunter then?" Blaine looks definitely surprised. Taking Kurt by surprise "Yes we're still together, why, why would you think that we weren't?"

"No great reason, you just indicated difficulties in your relationship status when you were here last. It seemed like you were indicating leaving him." Dr Blaine speaks matter-of-factly, it could be seen as another form of not crossing that transference bridge. However, Blaine is actually quite miffed, because he knows more about Hunter, than Hunter and Kurt know of Dr Blaine Anderson.

Kurt feels annoyed at this somewhat breech of trust and tries to backpedal. "I might have over reacted then, but we're fine now." He pats his hands downward "It's okay, everything is fine now." Clearly Blaine has hit another raw nerve. "Can we talk about my health?" Somewhat exasperated, Kurt is showing that he's definitely grown a pair of balls since his first visit, since the operation and post op consults.

"Okay!" Dr Blaine raises his voice to the authority level that all doctors demand they deserve. "I'll tell you plainly. Your sexual practices and lack of hygiene have placed your health in considerable jeopardy. We removed quite a number of cysts and polyps from your colon, from alongside your bladder, from near your prostate. We flushed your bowel of the back up of faeces. All of these things we sent off for testing, even the faeces. I take it the sores in your mouth have healed?"

Kurt's jaw is dropped and he appears close to tears from this form of verbal abuse from Dr Blaine. He thinks he heard a question he should answer but this barrage of aggression he wasn't expecting from the kind Doctor. Rachel taps his shoulder for a response.

She looks to the doctor "I don't think you should have spoken so rough to him. You've obviously been to 'jack ass' school of Doctoring. How could you yell at him like that?" She glares at the good doctor and he glares right back at her.

"Kurt! Have the sores in your mouth gone? And the ones at the base of your penis, are they gone too?" Dr Blaine is looking straight into Kurt's eyes, knowing that although he's being straight forward, none of his verbal accusations and questions come anywhere near par to what him and Hunter have been doing. "I also expect that the 'crabs' you had were eradicated when we shaved, waxed and washed you all over your dear delicate areas…"

At this Kurt gets up, leans towards the doctor and puts both hands on the desk. "Don't speak so roughly to me." Rachel's eyes widen, this is not the Kurt she has ever seen. _Who the hell is this?_

Dr Blaine Devon Anderson, MD of the Cute Order of Doctors stands up too, leans toward the patient and puts both hands on his own desk. His knuckles are a hare's breath from Kurt's and his body language equals his aggression. "You have been my patient for longer than I care for. But you _are_ my patient, I have your results and you need a wake up lesson Mr Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Now I demand that you sit back down and answer the relevant questions before I give you an ultimatum of your results."

They stare for longer than Rachel cares for. She reaches for Kurt's jacket and tugs at him, she tugs more, more and then near rips his clothing to drag him down. Eventually he gives in to her. But his eyes don't leave Dr Blaine's, and Dr Blaine doesn't break his eye contact.

"I trusted you with my care, it took a lot for me to come here the first time. Then you did something to me so you'd have me on your table and open me up, to bare my insides and outsides to you…"

"Do you want me to show you all the graphic video evidence we have of that appointment and operation, and the after care we gave you. And the after care Hunter gave you."

Once more this stand off exchange is rising Rachel's blood pressure. "Kurt, shut up and let the doctor tell you the results." _What the hell, Rachel told Kurt to shut up!_ Kurt's glare at her has her fidgeting. "Kurt, I didn't come here to support anger."

She looks at the Doctor. "Just tell him what the diagnosis is, how long does he have to live and what do we do to keep him healthy?" They both look at her disbelieving.

"Rachel I am not dying." He turns to the good Doctor "Tell her I'm not dying, because that's all she keeps thinking?"

Dr Blaine sits back in his chair, calms himself down breathing in and blowing gently out. Crosses his arms over his chest and looks at Kurt matter-of-factly. "You tell her that, I won't lie for you."

~ o ~

* * *

_**Extra author notes from a kute little author: **_I'm not a doctor, nurse or fully trained medical person. All medical info here is relevant but not fully science based. So if you've got symptoms of sorts, don't use these diagnosis' and advice as gospel. Go get checked out and take it from a professional. Reviews would be very muchly appreciated.


	5. Beg Your Pardon Doc

_**Ownership and Inspiration:**_ I don't own Glee. But my imagination I do, I'll never relinquish that.

**_Thank you and other Inspiration:_** I owe a big THANK YOU to _RainySunnyEnding, _whose constructive criticism has been valuable today. Her Klaine is absolutely dreamy and make our boys more Ummina Ummina.

_**Music Inspiration:**_ Misery, The Warblers.

_**Inspiring scent: **_Versace, Navy Blue.

_**Rating:**_ M. Like seriously if you're not old enough, then please leave the room. I go by the rules here._** And it's my first Guy and Guy moosh scene.**_

_**This story is**__:_ Hurt, such as Hunter!Kurt. With assistance from Dr Blaine Anderson and Nursey Rachel Berry.

_**Trigger Warnings: **_Swearing, sex scenes and risk taking subjects. S/M or if you prefer the term D/S relationships. Medical procedures and subjects.

* * *

_**Serious words of warning: Contains discussions of death and our own mortality. **_

**~ Beg Your Pardon Doc ~**

"What do you mean you won't lie for me?" Kurt feels scandalized. Is the doctor giving him a death sentence. Since the operation he has been getting better. The sores in his mouth have healed, the sores at the base of his penis have healed. Even the sores that Hunter had have nearly all disappeared.

Hunter had chosen to see his own doctor and without Kurt, but that's just what Hunter had always done. Hunter, his partner in crime in the bedroom. Hunter who, since discovering Kurt's kink of being dominated and being fully submissive, had been the best Master and gentleman of their bedroom antics.

Some of the domination escaped the bedroom, but that allowed for heightened pleasures. Foreplay that would last for hours or days, once it was even for a full week. On that occasion Kurt thought his heart was going to explode from such anticipation. He had nearly cum many times, but hadn't. And when Hunter taught him that there was a huge difference between cuming (ejaculating) and an actual orgasm, well that threw a new light on this whole experience of theirs.

~ o ~

Away from their relationship, Hunter was the epitome of a businessman, and Kurt the epitome of a NYADA student. Nobody knew what went on behind closed doors, and their door was certainly closed to everyone else.

Rachel and Brody were getting closer, Kurt loved seeing his adopted sister in love. They slept over when they'd had too much to drink. They had their own room, well it was Rachel's old room. And what they did behind their closed door, he didn't hear and didn't want to know about.

And now the good Doctor was opening the lock on his bedroom behaviours for Rachel to see and hear.

Dr Blaine leans on his elbows, puts his face in his hands. Rubs his face carefully and looks up at Kurt, with pleading eyes that Kurt can only read as _friggin' _adorable.

"Kurt, I am aggressive and straight forward because this is reality. This is not a game, this is a once off occasion. You don't get another day like today to, for lack of a better word, 'fuck' over."

"But you haven't said the diagnosis and you're telling me I'm going to die, is that right? Are you serious?" Blaine raises a hand to calm Kurt down. "Hear me out, and stop interrupting. Think of my questions and answer them. Okay?"

Kurt pushes his chair back, stands up, looks at Dr Blaine, looks at Rachel with eyes that say _Can you support me and come with me, 'Cause I need to get out of here?_ "I can't listen to any more of this just now. I…" He's starting to crack whilst looking at the doc and Dr Blaine had better try another tactic before this patient bolts. "No, I'm not accepting that you're telling me I'm going to die over a few lumps and bumps you found inside me. No! Not happening, thank you. Rachel, are you coming with me?" He steps out from the conversation safe zone and breaks the circle of comfortable hearing.

Rachel stands up, takes a step in Kurt's direction. When she reaches the door with him she pushes her hand on it, comes around and stands in front of it. "No, not yet Kurt." He watches her grab his hands, as she leans back on the door. She clasps them and raises them to kiss.

He lets her pull him in for a big hug and then the wave of shock starts to wash around his physical being. Gentle tears turn into sobs as she guides him back to the chair at Dr Blaine's desk.

Blaine goes to get a tray of glasses and a pitcher of water. He brings that back to his desk, pours three glasses and goes to his 1950's rock 'n roll fridge in the corner of the office. Something stronger than water is needed, freshly squeezed orange juice and chocolate. Coming back to the two friends at his desk, he stops and watches Rachel comforting her adopted brother, Kurt. _How lucky is he to have her? How lucky is she, to be able to console and touch him, in such an intimate way?_

"Piece of chocolate anyone?" he offers them with an outstretched arm. They stop and turn to him, "Are you serious?" Kurt is just not sure of this doctor's temperament. With chocolate already in his mouth and still chewing "Yeah, it's the best way to calm your system, by resorting to something that will instantly take your mind off one subject and subconsciously relax it with a 'familiar'. So, take some now, bite, chew and swallow. And do as this good doctor is telling you." He waves the chocolate back at Kurt, who has to take it or it'll fall in his lap, 'cause Blaine has let go of the packet.

~ o ~

After all is calm once more, they sit down for respectable conversation. "I feel like you're preparing me for 'The Talk', and I've already had that with my Dad years ago." Rachel rubs his back, "Kurt, my Dad's often sit with their doctor and come away with new information. So I think Dr Blaine might have something valuable to tell us. He certainly has enough pamphlets to equal Miss Pillsbury, don't you think?" On these last words her eyebrows are raised in a question as Dr Blaine has fanned out an assortment of pamphlets, bedroom toys and one that says it's _The Instruction Manual for the 21stC Gay._

With his hands on the pamphlets, looking into Kurt eyes "These we're not looking at right now. But there is a goody bag to take home, these'll be in that. You have to sit down with Hunter and discuss all of these." Relaxing back a little in his chair, he continues "Your personal hygiene has been questionable."

Puts a hand up to Kurt's protest and continues "You think you're walking around clean enough, out of your 'bedroom antics', but you're not." He picks up a clipboard and reads down a quick list, ticking as he goes. "Rachel, I want to apologize if this is uncomfortable for you, but you could learn some of this, for yourself and other friends, may be."

"Semen and cum is not designed for swallowing, and after sex oral care is more than just brushing your teeth and gargling mouth wash. I want you to see your dentist and have x-rays, examinations, fillings and necessary dental work. Your oral care is more than just your physical looks. Your teeth go into your gums, and penetrate into your jaw bone." Ticks and next on the list.

"Enemas, condoms, correct lubrication products, gentle music and a timing clock to assist in 'preparation' are now part of your diet. Hot wash cloths by your bed and even a shower together after, will also be necessary." Puts his pen down and the list. Brings his hands together and puts them on the table, contemplatively. "This is the most difficult part for me to tell you." Looks into those gorgeous eyes of Kurt's, sighs because he knows no relationship out of his office will be possible, being a doctor, patient relationships can never become more. Dr Blaine is straightforward, aggressive, abusive even, but never allowing for his personal wants to cross that border and be able to take what he wants.

He's also quite jealous of Hunter, and knows more of Hunter's life style and bedroom antics than he'll ever let on to Kurt. "I get that you like your time together, quite rough. But there is a reason why you need to keep these sex practices more safe, shall we say. The jokes about plumbing and play grounds not being together, are true." Picks up the pen and list again, leaning back once more and continues.

"You wash your hands before you eat, well he needs to and you need to wear personal gloves when preparing. Trust me, you are going to…" looks at Kurt's mouth before these next words "you are going to really, really enjoy it so much more." Kurt's lips quiver, the way the doc has said that has his little heart skipping beats in time with the butterflies in his stomach.

Kurt blushes as he looks at Blaine's, um, ummm Dr Blaine's lips now as well. The room is quiet, Rachel isn't sure what just happened but this doctor, patient scenario just changed quite dramatically. She looks from one to the other, now looking like they're sharing a personal conversation between their minds, and she's not privy on hearing anything.

Looking at the wall paper to her left, she feels that the whole room has joined that scene that is frozen in time. She wants to hop on in there and help the blond pick up whatever he is reaching for.

She taps her fingers on the table and glances upward, seeing a mirror ball instead of the expected light fitting. Looks at Kurt, yep still admiring all of Dr Blaine's features, breathing somewhat erratically. _Oh God, they're not both heating up for one another, are they? _Looks at Dr Blaine, who is flushing too and appears to be mimicking if he wanted to, _No this can't be right? _As if he wanted to kiss Kurt. Blaine bites his bottom lip and is aware of Rachel moving something in front of his eyes.

She slaps him! "Rachel what are you doing?" It's Kurt to the rescue of the good doctor.

"No Kurt it's fine." Holding his own burning cheek. They get up to leave. "I think we can continue this appointment later." Dr Blaine is obviously uncomfortable and for today, enough of an appointment has been had. "I have to see a man about a dog anyway. So we can continue with this consult another time, just make another appointment with my receptionist. And Kurt?" Kurt turns back to the doctor.

"Yes?"

"It might be worth you bringing your partner with you next time, please?"

"What about my diagnosis then? You still haven't said."

"Kurt, we're all dying. You have to address your health practices. What was removed was shown to be concerning, and yes suspicious, but you have at least thirty years of good living left in you." Blaine looks downward of Kurt, stops a moment at his belt and then stops at the edge of the desk.

Looking back up to Rachel "Thank you for your hand, at helping your dear brother here."

She harumps, holds her handbag to her side, flips her hair "Yes, well thank you for, um, well for finding these things for Kurt. Goodbye." And she holds her ladies' hand out for a customary shake.

~ o ~

* * *

_**Extra author notes from a kute little author: **_Well what did you think? Should we stop?


	6. The Review Panel

_**Ownership and Inspiration:**_ I don't own Glee. But my imagination I do, I'll never relinquish that.

_**Thank you and other Inspiration:**_ I owe a big THANK YOU to my electricity suppliers and internet suppliers. Because of their generosity I get to enjoy my 'net.

_**Music Inspiration:**_ Fever, Superpitcher. Sourced from US version of QAF.

_**Rating:**_ M. Like seriously if you're not old enough, then please leave the room. I go by the rules here.

_**This story is**__:_ Hurt, such as Hunter!Kurt. With assistance from Dr Blaine Anderson and Nursey Rachel Berry.

_**Trigger Warnings: **_Swearing, sex scenes and risk taking subjects. S/M or if you prefer the term D/S relationships. Medical procedures and subjects.

* * *

**~ The Review Panel ~**

Dr Blaine Anderson knew it was only a matter of time until either someone complained about his lack of dedication or over dedication, or shocking bedside manner. To some clients he was thought of as eccentric, some found him very strict, none would say he wasn't professional though. Well that's what all his data was indicating to him.

But today, here he sits in the waiting room to the Medical Board, awaiting interrogation from one Professor Sue Sylvester and the others on the Review Panel. He has his notes in his brief case, at his feet. He looks at his shoes, yes they're polished. Pulls his socks up one more time, brushes invisible lint on his pants. Adjusts his bow tie, feels his collar of his shirt is covering the band of the tie. Looks at his finger nails, yes they're shaped well and clean. Sighs deeply, stands and adjusts his jumper behind him. Checks the time on his watch, there is still ten minutes 'till the appointment, he might have time for the gentleman's room…

"Dr Anderson, you can come in now." Prof Sylvester's secretary says from the office doorway. _Damn! Here he goes. _Picks up his brief case and goes through to the waiting audience of five. The secretary closes the door behind him, with her leaving him with them.

"Have a seat Anderson." No respect coming from the Professor, she is definitely annoyed with him. "You were my favourite student through Medical School. Do you feel ready to answer these accusations brought against you?" Clasping her hands matronly on the desk, she nudges her glasses on her nose but still looks over the top of them at him.

He looks at the Professor, she's still quite intimidating. Looks at the two men on her left , they look straight down at their notes. As his look goes passed the Professor, she doesn't budge, seeing his every movement and noting in detail his body language. And then the two women on her right, they do the same, look straight at their notes. His eyes twitch back to the Prof, he can feel her disappointment, he used to be her favourite. He still has respect for her, for now.

"I'm not sure of the accusations, but I'm…" _Slightly perspiring a lot, and now his heart has been bumped by his tummy as they fight to control his anxiety level. _"These accusations, I don't.. Yes, I'm confident in my practice so, yes I'm ready to face any questions." _That's it Blaine, work at what you know about. You know what you have done. And what you have done is looked after anyone who's come into your practice. You've looked after them in very fine detail. Albeit you've recorded on cloud and solid recording devices, all that has happened throughout the building. You've eaves dropped on all phone calls and intercepted sms's, emails and other 21stC gizmo's. You've performed necessary first aid, emergency operations, taken necessary blood and body specimens and sent them to labs for testing. You've discussed necessary results and provided solutions to diagnosed illnesses. All is good._

The Prof taps a four inch high document. "I have here, a detailed complaint of sexual harassment from the partner of one of your patients." _Oh shit! Was not expecting that. _"We have spent the good part of the previous seven days perusing this document. We are about to send it to the legal department, but wanted your input before we do this." _WTF? Who, who, which patient's partner would that be?_

_Which patient? Oh! _Dr Blaine Anderson slowly flushes pink to a little more pink. "Oh, I really don't know what to say." Reaches for the pitcher of water, carefully pours a glass and even more carefully drinks it. As he's tilting the glass and slowly drinking he watches the panel members watching him. From the men on his right his gaydar notes they're straight. Stops a moment for a breath and a sigh. Lifts the glass once more for the other half of water, the ladies on his left are typically admiring him as all women do. _So annoying, can't help be a chick magnet. _

As he puts the glass down on the desk, he leaves his hand on it, clasped tight and looks directly into Professor Sue Sylvester's eyes as he says. "I'm confident in my practice. I'm also going to get my own independent legal advice." Removes his hand and sits back against his chair, closing his hands in his lap. "Do I get a copy of this document now, or when do I get a copy of it? For my legal eagle."

She picks up the document and fluffs the pages. From his angle, it looks quite heavy. "I'll get our legal department to issue you with your copy. So they'll contact you when it's ready."

"Am I suspended?"

"No, but there are three patients that you won't be able to contact outside of your practice and they won't be able to come into any of our buildings."

"I'll need the rest of the day off, maybe even the rest of the week."

"Yes I expected you would. I've already organized a replacement, but just for this week." She stands and so does he, picking up his brief case. "Blaine, this is serious. I've watched your progression from a junior doctor to where you are today. This, evidence, is opinionated but detailed. It might not eventuate to anything, but we can't take chances."

"You've taught me well Professor Sylvester. I won't rest until this is corrected. For my self respect, and for the practice." _Not the best start to his Wednesday._

She reaches to shake his hand, he reaches and shakes hers. She doesn't let go, and puts her other hand over his. "You are a good doctor. We'll get through this." She nods at him and releases her grip.

He turns and walks toward the door. Stops with his hand on the handle, turns back to her. "I won't let this rest. I'm certain I'm innocent." He nods to the Professor and she nods back.

He flips his eyes at the panel, they look down silently. "Thank you for hearing me." One gentleman coughs into his hand, one lady wipes her eye brow.

Dr Blaine Devon Anderson leaves the room.

As he leaves the waiting room he resumes breathing. As he approaches the elevator he looks at the floor counter. _Three floors to come. _The doors open and a small droid exits. He walks into the elevator, turns, presses button to go down. The doors shut and he leans heavily against the wall.

An amount of adrenalin has kicked in, he grabs at his stomach because he feels so squeamish there. Swallowing hard on what little saliva he has, he coughs. As he raises his hand to the cough he watches it shake.

~ o ~

* * *

_**Extra author notes from a kute little author: **Okay, I have an addiction. And today I'm not going to do a second proof read. So can you please mention anything relevant that has skipped my little eyes. I'll fix it tomorrow night. Other than that, I'd really enjoy your five cent review._


	7. Shock Waves

_**Ownership and Inspiration:**_ I don't own Glee. But my imagination I do, and this is so boring to have to keep repeating, but it's a good thing to mention.

_**Thank you and other Inspiration:**_ I owe a big THANK YOU to you for reading, well not really but thanks anyhow. A thank you and a half to _RainySunnyEnding,_ I've borrowed some words that she left in a message. Love to you girl.

_**Music Inspiration:**_ None today.

_**Rating:**_ M. Like seriously if you're not old enough, then please leave the room. I try to go by the rules here.

_**This story is**__:_ Hurt, such as Hunter!Kurt. With assistance from Dr Blaine Anderson and Nursey Rachel Berry, and Professor Sue Sylvester.

_**Trigger Warnings: **_Adult subjects and risk taking subjects. S/M or if you prefer the term D/S relationships. Medical procedures and subjects.

* * *

**~ Shock Waves ~**

_(Now) _After leaving Professor Sylvester's office, Blaine makes his way back to his own office. He needs to tidy it up, before taking the rest of the day and week off. He needs to get his affairs in order and seek his own legal advice.

Dr Blaine Devon Anderson enters his office. Normally a quiet reserved gentleman, today as he shuts the office door and locks it, he feels cracks appearing.

Picking up a tennis ball from the toy box, he contemplates its feel in his hands. Twisting it through his fingers and tossing from one hand to the other, he looks up at the happy scene in the wall paper and throws with all his might. It ricochets and hits his real full length window to the real outside world, thankfully not breaking. He grabs a handful of smaller balls and throws, one after the other, after the other. Adding more strength and aggression into each ball, not waiting for a clear passage the volley of balls follow. Another handful of assorted balls picked up from his desk, the sound turning crazy and anger eventually leaving him.

The normally quietly spoken doctor is human. Years of study and soul searching, this year he started realising that he was finally settling into a _normal _routine.

Looking at the assortment of colours over his floor and room, he decides to head to the gym. A quality work out is in order.

~ o ~

Months earlier Blaine said goodbye to Mrs Malone, not realising how her recommendation would change his life. Also not knowing that he would be losing her as a fond patient and confidante.

Many a person had commented on his ability to calm all those around him. _"It's like he has this aura! It's magical."_ Little old ladies absolutely adore him. Whilst shopping, it was overhearing fellow shoppers that had Kurt's ears prick up. "Who are you talking about?" He boldly asked. The old ladies giggle, knowing the good doctor would find this male specimen to his liking.

Kurt Hummel is gorgeous, charming, adorable. The old ladies chatter between themselves, should they tell him, should they share their doctor? The good doctor would definitely spruce himself and apply hair gel for him. For the old ladies, they demanded no hair gel, they loved his curls, and he indulged them.

The older ladies enjoyed watching Kurt worry on his lips as they explained Dr Blaine Anderson, graduated doctor of the cute and adorable school. Bedside manner and professional exquisit. _"My grand-daughter calls him Dr Ummina Ummina."_ Giggles Mrs Malone.

~ o ~

Only a few weeks later, Kurt's opinion was changed and he wanted to let the old ducks know. He wouldn't be telling them though, it was his business, but he wanted revenge.

As he leaves the waiting room he resumes breathing normally. As he approaches the elevator he looks at the floor counter. _Six floors to come down. _The doors open, he walks into the elevator, turns and presses the button to go down. Rachel pushes her hand before the doors shut. Kurt leans heavily against the wall, Rachel enters the elevator rushing to him and pulls him into her arms.

The adrenalin that had kicked in, has started to leave his gut. Swallowing hard on what little saliva he had, he coughs. As he raises his hand to the cough he slowly crumbles to the floor. Rachel joins him on the floor, and lets him sob and release his fears.

"He didn't have to speak that way to me. I can't believe how insensitive he was." She rubs his back and doesn't interrupt. "Hunter is going to flip at this goody bag." Throwing the goody bag to the other side, it breaks and spills its contents.

The elevator stops on floor two, Mrs Malone enters and stops when she realises her feet are touching something on the floor. She looks at her Kurt upset on the floor with Rachel shaking her head to not intervene. Mrs Malone nods back, she can't reach far so she soccers the items towards Rachel.

Kurt isn't paying attention, his sobs have stopped and he's just lying over Rachel's lap. With his eyes closed, Rachel gently stroking soothingly from his forehead back down to his shoulders. She then rubs gentle circles.

When the elevator reaches the ground floor, upon exiting Mrs Malone presses for the elevator to stand still. She nods goodbye to Rachel and blows Kurt a sweet kiss. She's curious but not a nosey busy body. He'll let her know what is wrong, if he deems it necessary. But she is hoping that Hunter will be home, when she arrives at her apartment across the corridor.

~ o ~

The chauffeur opens the car door for Mrs Malone, he reaches in and she takes his hand for support. "Thank you Philippe. Would you please take my shopping up to my apartment?" "Certainly Maam."

Philippe is the epitome of the ideal chauffeur, French butler, chef. He is Mrs Malone's subject. With necessary papers in process he will be her adopted son, and then they will not fear deportation.

"Philippe, would you please let Hunter know that I need to see him when he comes in?" "Yes Maam." "But make sure that Kurt is not aware of my required audience. If Kurt is nearby you must be discreet."

Leading her into the building, "Yes Maam. Do you want a specific time indicated to Hunter?" She passes him "No, just when he is available please? It is very important, very important." "Yes Maam."

~ o ~

Security have been called to the elevator stopped on the ground floor. "Miss we have to keep the elevator moving. Would you and your companion like assistance?"

Rachel feels Kurt is heavy and definitely unconscious in her lap. She tries to rouse him "Kurt? Kurt?" Looking up at the security men "My friend had some very bad news. The shock had just settled in when we came in here."

"Would you like me to call for First Aid?" "Yes, I think that might be necessary. But not from Dr Blaine Anderson's office." At this the security men look to each other with surprise, his reputation for excellence is well known. "Pardon Miss, why not?" He presses the First Aid button, knowing that the current floors attendants would come first.

Rachel is exasperated, "Please can we not talk about reasons? Help me lift him, he's getting quite heavy. Kurt? Kurt?" The security men assist with lifting Kurt off her lap, Rachel gathers the spilled items, knowing that Kurt would be so embarrassed if he'd seen how they were. Kurt is more than asleep, he has fainted and small words not making sense are leaving his mouth.

The First Aid attendants arrive, he's put on a stretcher and taken to the nearest station. There he's checked for blood pressure and monitored. Rachel is adamant for them to wait for him to come around. She knew what was wrong and why he was in this state. She takes ownership of being his adopted sister and therefore would know more about his state.

Security leave them to the First Aid attendants.

It is another half hour before Kurt regains himself, and another half hour before a text from Hunter enquires to his whereabouts.

**fromTheLoveOfMyLife: **How are you doing babe?

**toTheLoveOfMyLife: **Yeah not too good. Rachel is with me, I'll be home in an hour. When will you be home?

**fromTheLoveOfMyLife: **I'm home now. Just been talking with Mrs Malone. She says you're not doing well.

"Rachel, Mrs Malone says I'm not well. Why would she say that?"

"She saw you in the elevator after you passed out. Why?"

"She's been talking with Hunter."

~ o ~


	8. Crossing the Transference Bridge

_**Ownership Disclaimer:**_ Glee No, My Imagination Yes. And then some borrowed things. This chapter borrowed character names from Dalton by _CP Coulter_. (GREAT STORY go read it, first 27 chapters are here in fan fic land.) Dalton is written nothing like I write. It is way different, no comparison except for the Gleedom fandom thing.

_**Thank you and other Inspiration:**_ I owe a big THANK YOU to my nephew for Philippe's lovely name. My nephew also helps be my sounding board for action pieces in my stories. Thank you Nephew of my Baby Sister.

_**Music Inspiration:**_ I Have Nothing, sung by **the** hunny hunny Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel ep Heart from Season three.

_**Rating:**_ M. Like seriously if you're not old enough, then please leave the room. Come back when you're older, this'll still be here.

_**This story is**__:_ Hurt, such as Hunter!Kurt. With assistance from Dr Blaine Anderson and Nursey Rachel Berry.

* * *

~ Crossing the Transference Bridge ~

_(Come back in time.)_

After graduation Mr Blaine D Anderson could finally change his title. He removed the Mr from his personalized stationery and changed it to Dr.

"Welcome to your new office and The Company." Professor Susannah Sylvester hands him the keys to his office, pride swells in his parents chests. He takes the keys, looks at them and then to his parents, as a big but still very shy smile took ownership of his face.

It was the purple key he had to choose first. He places it in the lock and turns it, pushes the door inward and enters the room he will now occupy at least six hours of his working days.

~ o ~

He takes in the requested décor, as promised by his parents. He had passed all subjects and graduated top of all classes, he has deserved these interesting changes from a doctor's boring office.

"This is excellent!" he exclaims, clearly very pleased. "This is absolutely ideal." His desk is immediately left as you enter the office, his chair is against the wall facing right.

His practice will primarily be dealing with traumatized patients, clients, people.

"Word of warning, Blaine." Sue Sylvester interrupts "Not wanting to burst your bubble, but…"

"But…?" repeats Blaine questioningly. "You are going to warn me of the Transference Bridge, aren't you." She nods "It's necessary, yes."

They all enter, Blaine sits at his desk. "Have a seat Professor." Indicating, cheekily to Sue to be seated. His parents look around the room as they talk.

"It's important that you use correct terminology Blaine. These are your patients, not your friends. You're not their friend either, you're their physician, their doctor."

As Sue lectures Dr Anderson his Mum takes a seat at the wall set up as a coffee shop. This scene is immediately to the right, as you walked in the office.

The next wall has a full wall papered scene of Madison Square Gardens, New York. It's your typical day scene of families having picnics, lovers having picnics and cuddle moments. Children in the park playing on swings, seesaws, slides and sand pits.

There is a blond young man held in time, reaching for a ball as his dog eagerly watches, tail wagging. Blaine's father points at the blond and asks "Blaine this young man, is he, is that Logan?"

"Where, show me?" says his Mum pushing his Dad out of the way. "Oh it is, isn't it Blaine? That's Logan Wright." They look toward Blaine, who now is a little pink with embarrassment.

He comes beside his Mum, holding her shoulders from behind and looking with her at the scenery. "Come back a bit more, and then see if you can find Reed, the Twins and Shane." Pleased with himself he smiles a wink at Sue and comes back to his desk and sits on the other recliner chair to Sue.

"How did you manage that?" "Easy as." Dismissing the air easily for any difficulties. "I have a friend in the wall paper business."

Sue shakes her head, she'll have to keep an eye on him. She's cautiously optimistic about him not crossing that bridge. Those classes he handed in quality posters and assignments, he knows all about the importance of that bridge.

Blaine stands and walks to his full length wall of glass. Being so high up in the building it looks over a vast section of the city out and far below. Any patient with vertigo he will have the curtains closed.

In the middle of the office is a matching three person couch, same as the blue lounge room recliner chairs, of which he and Sue had been occupying.

~ o ~

_(A Kurt hindsight scene)_

After quality recommendations from Mrs Malone and her friends, Kurt decided to try a new doctor, his regular one was on leave.

When he's unwell his judgement is off kilter. His current health issues are so delicate and intimate, but he persevered any way because he's just so unwell and doesn't want to pass anything on to his beau.

He had felt really comfortable with Dr Blaine. The good doctor seemed professional and dedicated to his job. However, and this was a big however, he is also super gorgeous, cute, lovely and all the dreamy words that Mrs Malone and her oldies had mentioned.

Even though Kurt had never studied in-depth legal studies, he knew the law of attraction. He knew that law in quite detail. Kurt was absolutely certain that this would be the only appointment he'd be seeing the doctor. He didn't plan on keeping anymore, he'd cancel them. As soon as possible he'd be going to his regular clinic and ordering for them to request a copy of any results and doctor notes.

That had been the plan. Kurt's mind had raced fast and full speed ahead, before the good doctor had even put a hand on him. The doctor may have had gloves on, been wearing clothing to keep a professional distance, but Kurt hadn't. And Kurt was feeling something amiss. All plans of mice and men, is the other law of unexpected forks in the road, that came to Kurt's life that day.

Dr Blaine's concern and detailed questions had Kurt feeling valuable, worthy and cared for.

There was no cause for concern with Kurt's relationship with Hunter. They were steady as rocks. All aspects of their very comfortable life was solid.

**So how had the world shifted so suddenly in Kurt's life that he found Dr Blaine Anderson the centre of his little universe?**

**~ o ~**

* * *

_**Extra author notes from this kute little author: **__I missed the classes of the writer's school, especially the ones on layout of story lines and chapters and such. I missed the classes because I never got to enrol and attend one subject. In fact I don't even know where those classes are held. So, and this is a big SO – if you can't tell already, my story goes back and forward in time. Haven't received any complaints so hopefully you are all following without any difficulties. My chapters are short, I don't feel comfy with less than 1,000 words for the body, but my chapter structure is not following any specific rules. I write and upload – deal with it. And when the time comes, you'll see the required changes just happen._

_**Okay you know the drill: **__points at little box, little finger in my little mouth and wonders….._


	9. Hunter's Collection of Evidence

_**Ownership Disclaimer:**_ Glee? Oh come on, no unfortunately that's not in my deck of cards in ownership. But I am lucky enough to have my imagination, and that's 100% mine in ownership.

_**Thank you and other Inspiration:**_ _flamesjustcreateus _and her great fun story If I Told You. Sweetie your messages have massaged my little ego. And I really appreciate your input in my life. I hope to not break your heart too much with this story. There is someone else I want to thank, but for fear of her retreating further I won't say her name. Suffice to say, you all know how much I appreciate you and love you all. And the guys, can't forget you gentlemen.

_**Music Inspiration:**_ Awakening, Empire of the Sun.

_**Rating:**_ M. Like seriously if you're not old enough, then please leave the room. Come back when you're older, this'll still be here.

_**This story is**__:_ Hurt, such as Hunter!Kurt. With assistance from Dr Blaine Anderson and Nursey Rachel Berry.

* * *

**~ Hunter's Collection of Evidence ~**

After the first operation, when Hunter finally gets Kurt home, he can't help from doting on him.

He treats him like a huge teddy bear. "Do you need a drink? Do you need some food? Do you want a book? Do you want a movie on?"

Tidying up Kurt's lap blanket, fluffing pillows behind him on the overstuffed futon. "Hunter stop!" He has to hold him down as he'd tried to go past. Hunter's left leg gives out as he's pulled around. "I'm fine for now, sit with me a moment before you have to leave again."

"Well, we have got half an hour before Rachel takes over." And they spend that next amount of time with quality hugs and mooshie kisses. Taking turns resting their ears against each others chest, listening to heart beats of love and care.

While Kurt rests into Hunter, Hunter nuzzles into Kurt's head of hair, soaking up the scent of his conditioner. He's long done away with so much hairspray, especially when there's no going out and being on display. For all the times Kurt attends Hunter's work functions and walking the red carpets, he tired of so much preening.

As Hunter rests into Kurt, Kurt enjoys massaging Hunter's scalp, neck and shoulders. Hunter works hard, hard at work and harder still in the gym.

Muscles on muscles gleaning with perspiration. Perspiration that drips down his back, along channels to his boxers and down legs to his trainers. Often one shower is not enough, so he'll shower again when he gets home. Rough towels at the gym and delightfully softer ones at home. After a work out and refreshing shower, a quality nap is sometimes necessary. Even if for just half an hour. When he wakes up refreshed he'll down two or more glasses of ice cold milk. Many an occasion he's had a refreshing drink from the carton, only to have some spill down from the edges of his mouth to his shirt.

Rough play is enticing Hunter's mind as Kurt massages knots away. As he's enjoying the moment, the door bell sounds, Rachel has arrived to take over looking after their man Kurt.

Hunter lifts from Kurt's warmth, but he doesn't reach far when Kurt pulls him in for a sweet peck. "Hmmm, wish you didn't have to go. Wish you could stay longer." Hunter pecks back "Yeah, well. I'll be back in no time at all."

As he opens the door "Hi Rachel, how are you?" They exchange kisses on their cheeks. "I'm well Hunter. How's our patient today?" She lets him take her shawl, gloves and handbag and makes her way to Kurt.

"Your patient is well." Kurt and her exchange leaning down and leaning up kisses to a forehead and to a cheek. She sits with him and they chatter whilst Hunter gets himself ready.

~ o ~

Hunter goes to leave as Kurt starts telling Rachel about the good Dr Blaine. _"His office is great and he looked after me so well. There really is something about him that makes you calm, relieved and trusting. I'm so happy I found him Rach, if it hadn't been for him, well who knows…."_

A single call out _"Bye Kurt."_ A simple lifting his head toward in reply_ "Bye Hunter." "Bye Rachel." _Turning to face him and sweetly smile _"Bye Hunter, hope your office isn't too tiring today." _He smiles and nods to her, picks up some necessary papers and a magazine, turns and goes to leave.

He takes two steps outside their apartment when he realizes he's forgotten something else. So he comes back inside and overhears Kurt tell Rachel more concerning inappropriate doctor behaviours.

"_It hurts to say Rachel, but he hurt me and it's going to take a lot to forgive and forget, but I'll try."_

"_Didn't you say Dr Blaine was trusted by Mrs Malone to strict confidential matters?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well I say you continue…"_

Talk of trusting Dr Blaine has Hunter's ears burning. Could he have the wrong end of the stick? Probably not. Hunter picks up the doctor's business card, with his photo on it. He's sure he knows the doctor from somewhere, but he can't quite remember just now.

~ o ~

Looking at Blaine's eyes, aggravation burns in his stomach as he remembers the doctor's eyes getting too dreamy for Kurt when he didn't realize Hunter was in the room and watching him. The doctor was supposed to be taking observation notes, checking for stability after anaesthetic. But he put his hand on Kurt's forehead and looked into his face, just the wrong way for a doctor to do. _"Ahem!" _Hunter had pretended to clear his throat as he made his presence known.

"_You must be the doctor? I'm Hunter Clarington, Kurt's partner." _He puts his hand out politely. Dr Blaine takes it, polite measures back. _"Yes, I'm Dr Blaine Anderson. Kurt's um, doctor."_

After sizing one another up, they release their hold. Hunter goes to Kurt's side and Blaine makes room for him. The nurse moves in to remove the breathing tube.

"_How long until he comes around, Doc?" _Disrespect and somewhat contempt coming from Hunter. _"He should regain consciousness within the next half hour. It was a strong anaesthetic, but his vitals are good." _Blaine is clearly not intimidated but he is uncomfortable. He knows Hunter, but can't remember where from.

"_I'll leave you with him then. I'll come back after he rouses. Do you want any details just now?" _A little shaky in his voice, and Hunter has noticed this. _"Yeah, you can fill me in. What the hell did you do to him?"_

Explanations given, without a diagnosis. Symptoms described and assumptions of inappropriate bedroom behaviour discussed. Accusations of happenings bordering on assault rile Hunter. _"I believe you don't know your patient very well…" _Hunter stands and squares the good doctor, meeting eye contact and not allowing intimidation from this professional to get to him. _"There hasn't been anything between him and I that wasn't welcomed and enjoyed. I'd like you to leave now, I'll call you when he rouses."_

Hunter lifts his chest in the manner that says "_This is my partner, my beau. I'm protecting him now, you better leave."_

Dr Blaine hesitates, but looking at the way Hunter is standing just now, has his memory of where he knows him from, coming slowly to the fore. And as that starts to get clearer, he knows it is definitely time to leave him be, for the moment.

~ o ~

The way Dr Blaine looks to Kurt, looks to Hunter, looks at the floor and then up again, throws Hunter much needed reminders of where he knows Dr Blaine Anderson from.

Not that he knew his name back then, or at all until today. Visions of a circle support group rush to his mind.

He knows Blaine from earlier days, having visited an std clinic, where they were both in the waiting room. The std class was confidential. They all met on Tuesday nights at 7:30pm till 9pm for six weeks. They all sat in the circle of anonymity.

Anonymity until now.

Dr Blaine nods and leaves, Hunter nods and watches him retreat around the corner. Hunter goes to sit alongside Kurt.

Dr Blaine presses the security button as he makes his way to his office.

* * *

_**Extra author notes from this kute little author: ** Phew, anyone else like to pipe up and say something?_


	10. Hunter's Collection of Evidence cont

_**Ownership Disclaimer:**_ Glee? Oh come on, no unfortunately that's not in my deck of cards in ownership. But I am lucky enough to have a shmart imagination, and that's fantastic and fun to share.

_**Thank you:**_ _flamesjustcreateus _and her real reviews. Friday night appointments for you and I'll have Tuesday mornings.

_**Music Inspiration:**_ nothing first but eventually Fever, Superpitcher.

_**Rating:**_ M. Like seriously if you're not old enough, then please leave the room. Come back when you're older, this'll still be here.

_**Actor!Character Respects: **_I recently saw Struck By Lightning with Chris Colfer in the lead role. I felt some concern for this story, with regards to the actor and Nolan G Funk being my lead inspirations. You may have noticed many changes throughout the story to date. If you're new on board, I can't write respectfully what I wouldn't expect the actor to recreate. I'm proud to say, you'll find my language suggestive but never vulgar or revolting. Whilst this is AU Glee, it is a story of what is possible in reality.

_**This story is**__:_ Hurt, such as Hunter!Kurt. With assistance from Dr Blaine Anderson and Nursey Rachel Berry.

* * *

**~ Hunter's Collection of Evidence cont... ~**

_(This is all before the follow up appointment.)_

Hunter puts the business card back on the side table. He decides to start a collection of the good doctor's inappropriate ways with his Kurt. He loves and trusts his beau. He knows Kurt inside and out, he knows his vulnerabilities and that Kurt often doesn't see when someone is flirting or hitting on him.

With the resurfacing of his past, Hunter will need to protect the history being revealed to Kurt. He'll need to take Dr Blaine Devon Anderson out of the equation.

He quietly back steps out of the apartment, gently pulling the door closed. Turning around on the outside of their home, his shoes pick up static electricity from the carpet.

Standing tall and defensively pushing his chest up as he takes in a deep breath, he greets Mrs Malone coming out of her apartment with Philippe.

"_Hello Hunter. How is Kurt today?"_ Her polished elocution classes beautiful to his thick but gentle southern drawl.

"_He's fine thank you Mrs Malone." _They walk together to the elevator, Philippe taking on butler duties for both of them. The elevator arrives, Philippe allows his mistress and Hunter to enter. Then he takes on elevator duties.

"_Mrs Malone, can I ask you about Dr Anderson?" _He'll have to be delicate but straightforward with her. She's old but not senile.

"_Certainly, what would you like to know?"_

"_How long have you known him?"_

"_I've been seeing him since his training days, so that's many years now. And when he graduated and became qualified, he became my main GP."_

"_He's young, so you've been seeing him for at least five years then."_

"_Yes that would be correct." _Mrs Malone is quite fond of Dr Blaine, she's uncomfortable with Hunter's inquiry, he seems somewhat aggressive. She notes his face is mulling over something in his mind of great concern. _"Why do you ask?"_

"_From what I've seen of him and what Kurt has told me, his methods seem very unorthodox."_

"_He is a very compassionate doctor. Most of his patients are__ delicate or traumatized, so they _need a more different approach." With a steady grip of her walking stick, she places a hand on Hunter's forearm. _"Hunter, I wouldn't have mentioned him to Kurt if I didn't think he is a good doctor for him."_

"_Yes, I'm sure Mrs Malone you meant well but …"_

"_But what Hunter? What is troubling you?"_

"_Is he ..?" _Takes a deep breath as he tries to find the correct way to ask this question. _"Mrs Malone, is he gay?"_

The elevator stops at the requested floor the moment he finishes asking. It's deathly quiet as if even the elevator can not believe the weight of his question.

"_Oh Hunter, I didn't think that would be an issue." _She thought Hunter and Kurt were gay and in a relationship. May be she was wrong.

Sighing deeply _"Well it is Mrs Malone, it really is." _Philippe has the door opened and is politely waiting. Mrs Malone leans on Hunter's arm and he walks with her into the foyer, they stop at the fountain.

"_I feel very uncomfortable Hunter. I thought you and Kurt were modern men." _She looks for her favourite gold fish. Philippe comes to her side and also looks. _"I don't believe he is in a relationship right now, but he wouldn't try anything with Kurt, because they are doctor patient now." _She stands up straighter and looks Hunter in the eye. _"And I'm sure Kurt can make up his own mind of who he's interested in…"_

"_Oh Mrs Malone, you have me wrong, you have US wrong."_

"_How so? If you object to the doctor being gay then …"_

"_I don't object to him being gay. Mrs Malone after all these years, I assumed you knew that Kurt and I are a couple."_

"_Oh well I did think you were good friends, but … Well what does it matter about Blaine then?"_

"_I want to be very certain before I make an accusation, but I get the feeling that Dr Anderson fancies __my__ Kurt. And I put strong emphasis on the MY part of Kurt."_

Indicating an end to their conversation, Hunter goes to the front doors, hand on the handle, stops and comes back with a bigger question.

"_If his practice is to treat patients who are delicate and traumatized, why would you have recommended him for Kurt? Kurt's not traumatized." _

Leaning on Philippe for support, looking like Grandma and her Grandson _"His main practice is that, but he will see other patients or clients as he likes to call us."_

Hunter had been standing with his arms crossed, leaning on a hip. His right arm still across his chest, his left hand waves out _"But you're not clients. You are patients. That's a big difference."_

He eyes Philippe seeming impatient, and sizes up the relationship in front of his own eyes. _"Excuse me Mrs Malone, I have remembered something I left behind upstairs." _He turns around on one foot.

"_Certainly Hunter. We'll speak more later."_

Hunter goes back to the elevator and back to his apartment, back to Kurt.

~ o ~

The key goes in the lock, quietly. It turns, making no sound and the door opens softly. With most windows closed, the air pressure hints nothing. Shoes removed on plush cream carpet, black socks appear with outlined ankles visible from pants ends. A hand reaches down and places the keys gently alongside the shoes.

These covered feet walk down the corridor and stop before the doorway. A left ear listens as a right hip leans against the wall. Back muscles flex as arms are crossed in the front, and Hunter's back neck line is noted as his chin meets his chest. His head leans against the wall as he closes his eyes. Turning his back to the wall and sitting down carefully on the floor.

Legs stretched out in front and listening for anything suspicious. Time passes as Rachel talks, Kurt replies. Kurt complains, Rachel suggests solutions. Solutions rejected and more complaints. The doctor this, the doctor that. Jealousy raises its ugly head, and other parts raise and possessive rationale shivers down his spine.

"_Well, ... Kurt, would you like something to eat or drink? I'm certainly thirsty after all this discussion."_

Hunter doesn't have minutes, he hurries upward with quick steps to the front door, opens and shuts it loudly. _"Kurt! Are you home?"_

Rachel appears at the end of the corridor. _"Oh Hunter you're back so soon."_

"_Yes I am." _He grabs her arm and walks her to the front door, opens it and directs her out hurriedly. _"Rachel could you please get me some wine from Pierre at reception?" _He puts money in her hand. Ignoring her protests as he shuts the door in her face.

"_Kurt!" _Hunter takes less strides to the living room, appearing in an 'I'm waiting' stance expecting Kurt to wince. There's no wince, there's only raising of eyebrows and a gentle smile of 'Well what's this then?'.

It has been weeks since the operation, and while Kurt may not be catcher, he can be a reciprocator. He can...

* * *

_**Extra author notes from this kute little author: **Wow 1 083 readers, glad you love this._


	11. A Collection of Wrong Ways

_**Ownership Disclaimer:**_ Glee? Oh come on, really wish it were so, but unfortunately it is not I who owns that delightful bunch of Hunnies. But I am lucky enough to have a shmart imagination, and that's fantastic and fun to share. I also currently do not own a packet of smarties, but come morning, I'll be buying lots.

_**Music Inspiration:**_ Fever, Superpitcher.

_**Rating:**_ M. Mature subjects. Like seriously if you're not old enough, then please leave the room. Come back when you're older, this'll still be here.

_**This story is**__:_ Hurt, such as Hunter!Kurt. With assistance from Dr Blaine Anderson and Nursey Rachel Berry.

* * *

**~ A Collection of Wrong Ways ~**

_(Rachel's pov)_

When jealousy rules your actions, your reasoning can also be thrown off kilter. Jealousy can enhance and stifle many a romantic love life.

Rachel knew why Hunter had thrown her out. Their key word was 'wine' and the length of how long to leave him and Kurt to their delights was 'Pierre'.

Pierre however, meant the rest of the day and night. Fortunately though, she has a spare key in her dress pocket. She sat on the little nook chair, reading boring old literature from months ago for hopefully what seemed like half an hour, then made her way back into Kurt and Hunter's apartment.

She respectfully walks gently down the entrance corridor to the stand where Hunter had put her belongings. _"Nnnggnngg OOOOOOhhhhh!" _comes from their bedroom. Rachel throws a hand over her mouth, and butterflies tumble in her stomach. She'd heard the guys on many occasions, each time when that moment was reached, she felt such a surge of delight. With her back against the corridor wall, knowing she's more out of sight than what Hunter thought he was, she listens in to the movement of a bed getting a work out, rushed breaths, slaps and hits, grunts and groans. Each participant taking his turn.

Was it wrong to listen and feel like this? They were in love, they are consenting. It isn't like she's actually blood related to either of them.

With her own blood relatives she wouldn't dare eaves drop. And if Kurt weren't that way inclined, well Mercedes had said he fancied her, and so she rightly fancied him back. But then learning he was into guys and absolutely not into ladies, well that hurt a lot. And if she could have him as a gay b/f then that was better than not having him at all.

Rachel got to have the most intimate hugs and kisses with Kurt, without him knowing how she truly felt. Kisses just a breath from her lips and on her forehead so deep, these were so much more delightful than not feeling his lips anywhere on her. Hugs and conversation, and then she could hear him being satisfied by someone else.

She could return to Brody and pretend he were Kurt. Only, it was so difficult to not say his name, and difficult to say _his_ name.

The bedroom quietens down to soft panting and silence. Eventually a gentle sound of someone sleeping and someone humming a delightful tune. With her possessions secure, she makes her way out of the apartment and heads for some needed purchases, on her way home.

~ o ~

He hears the front door close, oh so quietly. He actually enjoys that she's been listening. It feels like a threesome then, a very clean threesome. He's known for a while that she's been eaves-dropping on their bedroom delights. As his beau sleeps with deep satisfaction on his face and Kurt's arms are around him tightly, Hunter humms a medley of I'm Glad You Came and My Dark Side.

He's lying in a half seated position, Kurt on his right side. Leaning to the left he picks up a notebook and pen, careful not to disturb Kurt, he puts his left leg in a semi frog position. Tapping the pen on his lips once, twice and bites it gently. Where to begin, where to begin?

Dearest Claire,

It's me Hunter. I need some advice…

So began the letter. His head leans back for contemplation, his eyes close for a moment. His mind drifts to memory dreams and his body enjoys some rest…

~ o ~

The doctor Hunter went to see, is his last girlfriend. The love interest he had when he'd met Kurt. She had noticed a change in him after meeting Kurt.

Her and Rachel were good friends in their preschool days. It has been more than 15 years since they've seen each other. Claire's family had moved to France.

Claire's fiancé, Hunter Clarington, originally from America, has a job relocation to New York. She takes on a consulting position in Montreal, Canada.

Rachel and Kurt are having lunch with Claire at the typical Lunch Spot.

**fromHim: **Hey Babe where & how are u?

**toHim: **Yeah I'm good & at the Lunch Spot with my old gf Rachel & her new beau.

**fromHim: **I'm nearby, I'll come & have a cuppa.

**toHim: **That'll be gr8, c u soon.

**fromHim: **lol less than 3

**toHim: **u2 :)

Upon meeting Rachel and Kurt, he finds Kurt intriguing and very interesting.

~ o ~

As the weeks went by Claire and Rachel keep in contact and occasionally Kurt joins them.

Claire talks about them often, and Hunter enjoys hearing of Kurt. He bumps into Kurt in his weekly routine and notices him often.

At a staff function attended by their partners he comes across Kurt and Rachel. They'd been invited by another mutual friend, Claude.

Kurt joins the circle of colleagues Hunter is with. Some of Hunter's work colleagues discuss subjects too close to heart, but he isn't worried.

The group are discussing promiscuity in the modern age and partner swapping. One drunk arrogant colleague decides to use Claude as an example.

"_All I'm saying is, look at Claude. He was straight until he got to college then started experimenting about things that he found curious, and now look what happened. Hey, they converted him." _Forgetting that Claude is his boss, the jerk stumbles and spills his drink.

Hunter feels he's defending Claude when he interjects with_"That's total rubbish Paul. I went to the same college and I'm not even remotely bicurious. You guys should leave Claude alone, he is your boss after all."_

Kurt holds Claude's arm, _"Thank you Hunter, but you don't need to defend Claude." "It's alright Kurt, I'm sure Hunter meant no harm. Excuse us gentlemen." _ they turn from the group and go to mingle with other guests.

Kurt turns his head and catches Hunter checking him out.

Hunter isn't dissuaded, if anything he is now more interested in Kurt. He decides to include him in his social group and also to encourage Claire with her experimental challenges.

~ o ~

The night that changes their engagement is the truth and dare, spin the bottle and enjoy your second run at early high school games. With an assortment of twenty plus guests, drinking and spiked foods, the majority let their guard down.

Kurt had been welcoming of Claire's invite, although it was in Hunter's hand writing. Rachel hadn't been able to attend, so Kurt decided to stick closer to Hunter for the evening, until he familiarized himself with these new acquaintances.

Spin the bottle had come and gone, much to Kurt's relief it never landed to him. His eyes were wide when it landed on Hunter from another male. Hunter and the gorgeous guy had a very passionate kiss, right in front of Kurt's eyes, mind and being. He felt the passion between this supposed 'Not remotely bicurious' friend and some random guy.

"_Okay, that's enough of that Hunny!" _Claire had to tap him on the head to get them to part.

They part and Hunter turns to look at Kurt, his eyes land on Kurt's mouth. Kurt nibbles on his bottom lip, unsure of what he'd just seen and an apparent attraction of the two in front of him. Kurt's eyes are held by Hunter's eyes and his cheeks start to burn. Hunter has a huge smile of _"hmm bet that surprised you, look what I'm capable of" _he raises his eyebrows up and down. Leans toward Kurt for a kiss but staggers as Kurt pulls back. _"Whoa Kurt! Don't let me fall, fall for you."_

"_I think you're a little drunk Hunter." "Yup, I'm a little rdunk. Claire! Take me home."_

~ o ~

It would have been better for Claire if she'd taken Hunter home when he asked her to. But she was having too much fun with her other girlfriends, that she hadn't seen for months.

"_Next choice of games is mine." _Claire puts her hand in the bucket of game choices and pulls out the black card. _"Whoo hoo!" "Awesome!" "Yes please, I want to play this game!"_

From the reaction of so many, Kurt knows this must be a favourite game. _"What is it Hunter?" _His guard finally down, due to lies about coloured chocolate drops being just that, chocolate with a crispy coloured shell, but really a mixture of quality drugs. Encouraged to eat lots, by Hunter. Hunter had become a lot more pleasant for Kurt to tolerate after only four of them. Now he'd had at least two handfuls of the fun coloured circles.

For some reason Claire has got annoyed at Kurt, and he just sits looking at Her Majesty with a pout on his face.

_"Your turn Kurt." _And Kurt looks at the circle of people, looking at him.

_"What's my turn?" _Turning to his right and trying to focus on Hunter's face, but his eyes move around his face and his mouth is so yummy looking with that big smile.

Wait the smile is moving and a sound is coming out. _"You have to tell us your favourite kink!"_

~ o ~


End file.
